Floyd Lawton
Floyd Lawton, better known as Deadshot, is an international assassin, and one of the world's best sharpshooters. Earlier Life Floyd was born in America and at some point had a daughter named Zoe. Lawton was in the US Special Forces at some point before leaving and becoming a free lance assassin. After becoming a gun for hire, Lawton came into the sights of Batman whilst on numerous jobs in Gotham City who managed to capture Lawton and finally put him behind bars, spending time in Arkham Asylum before ending up in Belle Reve. Task Force X Appearance Floyd is a tall, bald and bearded African American man, who, during more intense combat situations, is seen wearing a white face mask and a technologically advanced eye-patch on his dominant left eye. He wears a molded bulletproof red-and-black vest and body suit, as well as multiple holsters on his person, which contain various firearms all the time. Personality Deadshot is portrayed as a consummate professional; as long as he's been paid to kill someone, he will always carry it out, without exceptions. Despite his sarcastic, tough attitude, he cares deeply for his daughter, keeping a picture of her with him throughout his time as a convict and as an assassin. Abilities Floyd Lawton is an outstanding assassin, and has incredible precision. He is highly skilled with long range weaponry, such as snipers. Lawton's proficiency is also slightly enhanced due to the use of his eye scope. In addition, Floyd is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter. Equipment *'Eye-Piece': One of Floyd's signature trademarks is the high-tech eye-piece that he wears over his face mask, on his dominant left eye. This eye-piece augments his already amazing marksman skills, and when combined with his sniper rifle's scope, makes it almost impossible for him to miss his target. *'Deadshot Suit' - When in the field on an assignment with Task Force X, Floyd always dons a bulletproof red-and-black vest and body suit, with many holsters, containing various firearms at all times. *'Wrist Guns: '''As Deadshot, Floyd is armed with wrist mounted, gauntlet like firearms, which are the equivalent of sub machine guns in terms of firepower. They have trigger buttons on the hand, fire magnum and high caliber bullets and even ejects bullet shells like normal guns. He uses them in close combat along with his rifles and pistols. *[[Salient Arms International Tier One AR-15|'Salient Arms International Tier One AR-15']]':' Floyd's primary weapon of choice is the use of an AR-15 assault rifle, modified with a scope an vertical hand grip. *'Modified Glock 17:' Floyd's sidearm is a heavily modified Glock 17, with a compensator and red dot sight. Appearances *Suicide Squad'' *Suicide Squad: Behind the Scenes with the Worst Heroes Ever *Suicide Squad (Novel) Trivia * Floyd wears a very durable suit, able to withstand large explosions, gunfire at close range and electric shocks. *First live-action movie appearance. **Deadshot's absolute first live-action appearance, however, was on Smallville's tenth season portrayed by Bradley Stryker, he was then portrayed in Arrow by Michael Rowe. Interestingly, though, unlike those two versions, this Deadshot wears his eye-patch over his left eye instead of the right one. * Because of his introduction into the DCEU, the version in Arrow played by Michael Rowe, had to be killed off. External Links * * Category:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters without powers Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Batman Category:Character with martial arts skills